


Merthur OTP Ship Meme

by isisanubis



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, otp ship meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisanubis/pseuds/isisanubis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a shipping meme on tumblr that asked the following pairing questions.</p>
<p>These are my modern!Merthur answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merthur OTP Ship Meme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desert_neon (sproutgirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sproutgirl/gifts).



> For desert_neon, who gave me the prompt.

**Which one sexts like a straight white boy?**

Merlin. Arthur’s had so many people try and hit on him, and had so many people try and set him up (god, dad, no) that he’s seen quite a few lines, and as a consequence, can throw some out there himself. Merlin, bless his little heart, noped outta there the first time Gwaine tried to teach him the finer points of seduction (he’ll still do it though when Arthur’s having a bad day, just to see him smile).

**Which one cried during a fucking disney movie?**

Arthur, but they tell everyone it’s Merlin. No one believes them after watching a movie or two with them. What – Bambi hit a little close to home, and find someone who didn’t get a little sniffley during Up.

**Who put a goddamned fork in the microwave?**

They both have, actually. They’re fond of making microwave baked potatoes – wash, dry, stab, zap. Except, sometimes, they’re in a hurry or get distracted and more than the potato gets zapped.

**Who does the silly hands-over-the-eyes “Guess who” thing?**

Arthur does, and they both love it (everyone else pretends to think they’re gross, but their smiles give them away). His schedule is usually more set, so anytime he can slip away and surprise Merlin is worth exploiting to the fullest.

**Who puts their cold hands/feet on their partner?**

Merlin does, but it took some convincing. With his long fingers, and wiry frame, he tends to run colder then Arthur, and when they figured out Arthur didn’t mind playing heater to Merlin, Merlin started sticking his hands and feet on and under Arthur all the time during couch cuddles, at the table, in bed…

**Who had that embarrassing Reality TV marathon?**

Neither of them on their own, but the quickest way to get Arthur to stay is to put the trashiest show on, and give him some kind of snack (he’s yet to figure this out).

**Who laughs more during sex?**

Merlin tends to. He finds something magical about being in lovelustlikehappycontent with someone, and sometimes expressing that means moaning, means sighing, means laughing.

**WHO IS THE LITTLE SPOON?**

Merlin, because being the big spoon makes Arthur feel good (and because waking up in Arthur’s arms is kind of awesome) – and ‘cause Arthur likes rubbing his face in the back of Merlin’s hair and behind his ear as he’s waking up.


End file.
